


80. Joke

by Bxanie



Series: 100 prompts challenge [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Dia has finally had enough of Mari's jokes and Kanan is happy enough to give her a hand.





	80. Joke

It wasn’t the first time Mari had pranked her girlfriend but her pranks sure got more….elaborate each time. Dia was currently trying to yank one of the forms that had been neatly signed off her desk. The student council president was sure the paper had been glued to the wood and jacking it like this would tear it in two but well….it was better than just letting it stick there. 

‘It’s joke’ Mari would say that afternoon Dia was sure. Currently, however, she was fuming, finally yanking the paper off. Luckily it was still in one piece and could be given to the president of the ping pong club. Explaining why the back of the paper was covered with dried-up glue would be difficult but certainly not impossible. Just blame it all on miss director and her poor funding. Yeah, that would work. 

“Dia, what are you doing?” The student council president was startled by the sudden arrival of her best friend. She heard one of the chairs move and a familiar ‘thud’ as Kanan dropped her bag onto the floor. “Diaaaa~” 

She shook her head and turned to Kanan, a frown on her face. “Mari just keeps fooling around. I keep wondering if she ever even takes me seriously. Like this morning she glued one of the budget forms onto my desk. Like really, did she not have anything else to do?” 

Dia had hoped that her best friend would provide some words of understanding but she was sadly wrong. Kanan grimaced for a while and then stifled a laugh. Really now? Was it really that funny? It certainly didn’t seem funny to the Kurosawa Heiress. 

“Come on now Dia, this one certainly is a lot better than the other things she’s done. I mean, didn’t she at one point glue your chair? I remember it wouldn’t let go so you were just kind of stuck to it for the rest of the day and eventually one of the kids in crafts class arrived with some kind of magical vial of who-knows-what to get you unstuck.” Kanan let out a full-blown laugh at this point. Just the thought of it made the diver wheeze again. 

The student council president rubbed her flustered cheeks and sighed. “What would you do?” She asked, sitting down in her chair - of course, she made sure it didn’t have any glue on it. 

“Me?” Kanan grinned widely, getting up from her chair and making her way to the door. “Wait here” She simply muttered and off she was, into the hallway. Dia was left wondering just what her friend had planned this time. 

She didn’t get a long time to wonder. Merely a minute later her friend was back, holding up a plastic bucket. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she strode over to a chair, grabbed it and got on it, holding the bucket above the door to suggest something. “I’d get back at her.” 

A laugh left Dia’s mouth. A low laugh that got more hysterical with each second. “Kanan-san, you are absolutely brilliant! The kids in our class are right about you! You are brilliant.”

Kanan felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of her face. “I take it that is a yes to the plan?”

Yes, it was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She’s coming! She’s coming! Hide!” Kanan called out from the hallway. That was the sign. Dia quickly ducked behind her desk, head peeking out from the side.

Now Dia would just have to wait for the door to open and her girlfriend to step through. Everything was in place. The bucket above the door in place and filled with plenty of water. Dia felt... evil. In a good way. She couldn’t wait to see Mari’s face and just rub ‘It’s joke’ in her face. 

The two had started going out two months ago, to the surprise of everyone except for Kanan. They had a good start and the supported each other and cared for each other when nobody else was looking. Mari was a good kisser and knew exactly what Dia was like. How she behaved, what she liked, what she disliked. Mari seemed to know it all. 

But of course, every relationship has its disadvantages. Mari’s pranks had become more specified, attacking Dia in particular whenever she could. It wasn’t just the silly nabs anymore. If it had stayed the same it would have been bearable but the jokes had grown straight-up childish. Glue being the biggest offender. Mari seemed to love glue. 

Dia stopped her train of thought when she saw the door open and soon enough she saw her girlfriend stepping in. The bucket fell off the door and the contents successfully soaking the person underneath it. Mari Ohara yelped as she felt the water suddenly splash against her. 

With a loud noise the bucket hit the floor and soon enough Dia heard laughter from the hallway and then she couldn’t stop her own laughter from coming out of her mouth. She was rolling behind her desk, her chest heaving. Mari had fallen for her trick. Mari Ohara! Queen of jokes had fallen for a joke and it wasn’t even April fools! Dia couldn’t control her breathing. 

“Hoooooonestly!” She heard from her girlfriend’s mouth. Then she heard footsteps approaching and Mari was beside her, feet next to her head. What Mari did next even Dia couldn’t have expected…

She got onto her knees next to Dia and then gave the girl a big hug, getting the student council president just as wet as her girlfriend and not in a sexy way. 

“M-Mari! M-Mari you’re all wet please!” 

“And who’s fault is that exactly?~ Hmm~” Mari hummed as she rubbed her cheek against Dia’s. Safe to say Dia didn’t exactly like how this joke turned out. Considering she was now wet as well. Her papers were messy, her clothes were messy, her council room was messy. 

“Don’t worry Dia. It’s joke~” But at least she got her revenge right? She pulled a prank on Mari Ohara! Her own girlfriend!

“No Mari. It’s jokes on you.” Mari stifled a laugh but soon enough both girls were laughing quite loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Dia and Mari got wet lol
> 
> This is part 1 of a 100 prompts challenge a friend and I are doing. If you want to pick a prompt and a ship find me on twitter fellas @Bxanie


End file.
